


TOUCH

by happier_bunny



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Erotica, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-15
Updated: 2010-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happier_bunny/pseuds/happier_bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little rubbing in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TOUCH

  
TOUCH  
NC-17

Thank you to my darling [](http://xie-xie-xie.insanejournal.com/profile)[**xie_xie_xie**](http://xie-xie-xie.insanejournal.com/) for the beta and the encouragement!

  
Justin stirred in his sleep. At first he wasn't sure what woke him, but then he felt it. Brian's hard cock rubbing against his ass. He opened his eyes, turned his head and saw that Brian was still asleep.

Justin's dick got hard. He rolled over onto his side, facing Brian. He began to rock against Brian matching his rhythm. He pressed soft kisses onto Brian's chest, moaning quietly as he increased the pressure and ground harder against Brian's dick.

Justin sensed the moment Brian woke up. He glanced up, and saw Brian's eyes open in confusion, as he looked down at Justin. Justin knew Brian was about to speak but he silenced him with a kiss, a kiss full of tongue and heat. Justin broke the kiss and licked his way down Brian's throat to his chest and across to his nipple, sucking and biting, making Brian moan low in his throat. That's the moment Justin felt Brian was completely with him. He felt Brian's hand move between them as he grasped their cocks, rubbing them together and creating a hot friction.

Justin's dick leaked and he pushed his thigh between Brian's, moving closer to him and increasing the grinding. Brian shifted with Justin and tightened his grip around their cocks, breathing heavily. Justin moaned and kissed Brian again, sucking on his tongue as they rocked together, getting closer to coming.

Brian moaned as he slipped his tongue into Justin's mouth rolling it around as he rocked his hips in a circular motion. It was quiet except for the heavy breathing as they moved together, trying to get closer to each other. Justin moved his arm around to Brian's lower back, pulling Brian tighter against himself.

Precome leaked from Brian's cock and a drop fell onto Justin's stomach. Justin's dick got harder, and he knew he was close. Brian started to quickly move his hand up and down their dicks. That sent Justin over the edge and he came with a groan, pulling Brian tight against him. Brian's orgasm followed as he came hard and Justin felt their come mix together on his stomach.

They fell into each other, sharing a sloppy kiss. Brian moved his hand up and Justin grabbed it. Justin starting licking the mixed come off as Brian watched his tongue, fascinated. Justin grinned at him evilly and kissed him hard, pressing some of the come into Brian's mouth. Brian moaned and returned the kiss, lapping at Justin's mouth.

"That was hot," Brian said.

_   
**TOUCH**   
_


End file.
